


im sorry (for being a moron)

by vonseal



Series: magic users [9]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, ITS REALLY DUMB FLUFF BUT I MEAN COME ON WHAT ELSE DO I WRITE, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: “Hyuk?” Sanha whispered when Myungjun had gone to work his magic for a new client. “Will we ever get into fights like Myungjun and Jinwoo?”Minhyuk peeked around at the closed back door, then gave Sanha's lips a small peck, “Well,” he murmured, “we're not morons, so no. We won't.”





	im sorry (for being a moron)

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be just myungjin, but i like socky????

Myungjun's apartment was usually pretty messy, but it was never _this_ messy, Sanha thought with awe as he stepped inside the living room. He heard commotion from down the hall, and his own boyfriend was kneeling by one of the many potted plants, scooping up soil that had fallen and dumping it right back where it had come from.

And, now that Sanha got a better look, _many_ of the plants had lost soil. It was strewn about on the floor, scattered down the hall, and the plants, which Myungjun had arranged _artfully_ (“It's like Picasso,” Myungjun had announced as he stacked a few cacti precariously near Minhyuk's room) were now laying every which way. Sanha was pretty sure he was counting way more plants than he had originally assumed Myungjun had owned.

“What the heck is this?” he asked, closing the door behind him and glancing over at his boyfriend.

Minhyuk sighed and stood up, wiping his dirt-covered hands onto his jeans. “Today is Jinwoo's first day of work.”

“I forgot,” Sanha muttered, and a crash sounded down the hall, along with Myungjun fussing and scolding someone – probably Jinwoo, Sanha decided, noticing the lack of a certain witch in the living room. “But it doesn't explain why the place is ruined.”

“It's Myungjun. Does it really _need_ an explanation?” Minhyuk asked.

That was true, and so Sanha just decided to move in closer and help Minhyuk to clean some of the fallen flowers. It didn't take very long to do, and by the time they were finished, Jinwoo was barreling down the hallway, dressed nicely with his hair combed up and his glasses perched up on his nose.

“You look nice,” Sanha complimented, and Jinwoo glanced over at him in exasperation. “Or...not?”

“No, it's...sorry. Yes, thank you, Sanha.” Jinwoo grabbed a few things from the kitchen counter, seemingly trying to hurry, but Myungjun popped into the living room right then.

“We're not _done_ , Park Jinwoo! I'm trying to tell you-”

“I have to _work_ ,” Jinwoo snapped, and that's when Sanha realized that they were actually _fighting_. He glanced at Minhyuk, who simply sighed and continued to watch the proceedings. “I don't have time for this, Myungjun. Just let me go to work.”

Myungjun looked furious. His face was red and his shoulders were tense, and the typical smile that rest across his lips was nowhere to be found. “Will you let me _talk?_ ”

“No, because you're just going to act all paranoid again. I'm _not_ going to be killed. I won't put myself in danger, and I won't engage any other magical beings, okay? Is that good enough for you, Myungjun?” Jinwoo wiped some of the soil off of his briefcase before cursing. “And why don't you move your damn flowers somewhere _other_ than where we eat and live, Myungjun, how difficult would _that_ be?”

“Half of these are _yours_ ,” Myungjun shot back. “And you haven't had a job for _weeks_ , so why didn't you just pick up all the ones _you_ have laying around?”

Jinwoo sent another scowl over to Myungjun before turning his gaze upon Sanha, who quickly acted as if he _hadn't_ been watching the fight with an open-mouthed expression. “Sorry,” Jinwoo apologized, and it seemed like the wrong sort of thing to say in front of Myungjun, who puffed up like a frightened cat.

“It's...it's okay, Hyung,” Sanha responded meekly. Minhyuk nudged him, though, and held a finger up to his mouth; a sign not to say anything else. And, honestly, Minhyuk was probably correct in his caution, considering that Myungjun looked about ready to explode and unleash his wrath onto the world. Sanha wasn't certain what an angry Myungjun was like, but he didn't really want to find out.

Jinwoo shot one last glance in Myungjun's direction before hurrying out their door. It slammed shut behind him, and Sanha let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

Myungjun's anger was deflating, replaced instead by a look of loss and confusion. It took a few seconds for someone to break the silence that was left in Jinwoo's departure.

“Sanha and I will head on over to the bakery,” Minhyuk spoke, and Myungjun blinked before swiveling over to stare at him. “You can come whenever you're ready to join us. But someone already sent an email to our account asking if they could come in early this afternoon, so, um...” Minhyuk shrugged. “Whenever, I guess.”

Myungjun didn't respond, and Minhyuk wiggled his fingers in Sanha's direction. “Come on,” he murmured, and Sanha followed suit, linking hands together and casting one last glance in Myungjun's direction before following Minhyuk out the door.

He waited until they were a considerable distance before mentioning, “I've never seen them fight before.”

“Mm.”

Sanha swung their hands lightly as they walked. He glanced down at their linked fingers, eyes traveling up Minhyuk's darker skin before switching over to his own arm, light and bare, save for a single wristband. He liked it; he liked the way it reminded him of Minhyuk and scarier times, tossed into the past but not yet forgotten. He liked being comforted in periods of doubt and despair, when he remembered just who he was and what his place was in the world, a world that had _no_ place for magic users – but, yet, the wristband assured him that his place in the world was _here_ , walking down to the bakery with Minhyuk by his side.

He wondered if that was how Myungjun and Jinwoo felt, and, if so, how it must have felt for them to fight.

“What was it all about?”

Minhyuk sighed. “Myungjun's just freaking out and being paranoid. I think he's become used to having Jinwoo close by. You know, he's either at the apartment or helping us at the bakery. And after...after everything, it's...just easy for Jinwoo to be by Myungjun's side. They both feel more at ease. And his new job isn't something nice and easy, and that freaks Myungjun out even _more_ , and Jinwoo's usually really patient, but I think he's also nervous, so it just...escalated. I woke up to Myungjun tossing dirt on Jinwoo's clothes so he wouldn't leave.”

And, as much as Sanha wanted to say that Myungjun _was_ freaking out, he actually understood. He had been in close calls with Minhyuk, and the thought of working apart after everything they had gone through _was_ difficult to imagine. He supposed Myungjun would probably remember Jinwoo's death, and experiencing the pain a second time would be too much.

“I hope they make up,” he mumbled.

“Oh, come on. You know Jinwoo and Myungjun – give it ten minutes for one of them to cave.”

But, an hour or two later when Myungjun finally showed up, he didn't _seem_ any happier. In fact, he just looked more miserable, trudging through the bakery door with a forlorn expression and messy hair. He glanced up, took one look at Minhyuk and Sanha's smiling faces, and bit his lip harshly.

It was as if Minhyuk _knew_ Myungjun was about to cry. He hurried forward, ignoring the recipe he had been trying to perfect, and put an arm around Myungjun as quickly as he could. “Hey!” he exclaimed. “Your hair's a wreck, Myungjun.”

“I don't care,” Myungjun responded. “Who am I trying to impress, anyway?”

Minhyuk began to smooth it down. “Whatever clients you have, if they come.”

“I only care about one client.”

Minhyuk sighed and fixed Myungjun's bangs. “Yeah, well, you make a lot of money with your other clients. Come on, Myungjun, everything is-”

“Did he call?”

Myungjun's question was shot over to Sanha, who blinked anxiously over at his boyfriend. Minhyuk was mouthing something, but Sanha couldn't make out what it was, and in a panic, he blurted out, “We haven't heard a _thing_ from Jinwoo.”

He decided he should probably keep his mouth shut from then on. Myungjun instantly burst into tears, wrapping his arms tightly around himself, and Sanha winced when he saw Minhyuk sigh. That was the wrong thing to say.

“Wha-What if he's _hurt?_ ” Myungjun wailed out. “Or what if he really, truly hates me?”

“It's been, like, three hours,” Minhyuk replied. “He's probably busy right now, okay? And he doesn't hate you. It's _Jinwoo_. Do you honestly think _Jinwoo_ would ever hate you?”

“I-I-I don't know!” Myungjun hiccuped. “I was a-a _jerk_ to him! Why couldn't I just shut up and let him go? Why d-did I have to place all my worries onto him and fuss?”

One of the worst things in the world, Sanha decided (aside from seeing Minhyuk hurt), was Myungjun's crying. It was loud and slightly obnoxious, but above all else, it was painful to watch. Myungjun was used to smiling and laughing and messing around. Myungjun _wasn't_ a crybaby. And, besides that, Sanha could tell he truly felt bad about the entire ordeal. It wasn't right to let Myungjun suffer alone, and even though Sanha knew his mouth just got him in trouble most of the time, he still felt the need to offer a little bit of comfort.

“I think both of you were jerks!” he exclaimed, and he certainly didn't miss his own boyfriend's glare. However, Myungjun was listening, and so Sanha continued, “I mean, you were a jerk for getting him worked up and trying to ruin his first day on the job, and he was a jerk for not taking more time to understand where you were coming from. But because I think _both_ of you _know_ you were jerks, it'll be easy to forgive each other!” He gestured towards Minhyuk. “See, _he's_ a jerk and he doesn't even know it.”

“Yoon Sanha-” Minhyuk started, but Myungjun quickly cut him off with a tearful chuckle as he wiped at his cheeks.

“Y-You think? I tried calling, but he hasn't picked up his phone...”

“He's busy,” Sanha replied. “I mean, it _is_ busy work he's doing. But I bet once he gets the message, he'll come straight to you.”

Myungjun seemed to cheer up slightly after Sanha's reassurance, enough so to perform his magic when some man came in with a dead puppy. Sanha continued to frost the cupcakes Minhyuk had set aside, and Minhyuk quietly worked on his recipes once more.

In fact, Sanha realized, Minhyuk really _was_ quiet. He usually talked a little bit, teased and poked and prodded Sanha, but he did none of that today. Sanha hated it.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, after the third time Minhyuk walked past him without saying a word. “Are _we_ going to get in a fight now?”

Minhyuk froze. “I...what? No, no, it's just...” He was playing with his fingers, lips tightened, and then he blurted out, “Am I _really_ a jerk to you?”

“Oh, yeah,” Sanha nodded his head enthusiastically. “The biggest jerk of them all.”

“Really?”

“Not to me. To others you are, though.” Sanha propped himself up on the counter and kicked his legs back and forth. “Remember when you tried to murder that witch? And you said a bunch of mean stuff to her, too. Or when you told me you would kill Dongmin and Bin for making me involved in all that secret drug stuff? Or that time when that one guy was yelling at Myungjun for not bringing his mom back to life, and you kicked him in the nuts and told him that he could take his butt to another necromancer?”

Minhyuk stared at Sanha, quiet again, then muttered, “Ass. I told him he could take his _ass_ -”

“Which I'm not saying, because I'm not a jerk like you are.”

Silence. And then, suddenly, Minhyuk snorted. “I can't believe I'm dating you. I mean, who actually calls their own _boyfriend_ a jerk? That's just mean.”

Sanha grinned widely in response. “You love me, though. I think that's why we're dating.”

“Cheeky,” Minhyuk commented, before leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on Sanha's lips. He had to stand on his tip toes in order to do so, his hands curling around the edge of the counter Sanha was seated on. His eyelids fluttered shut as he leaned in, and Sanha was quick to return the kiss; he could never get enough of _Minhyuk_. Every kiss made his heart flutter as if it was their first, and when Minhyuk pulled back, a red blush spreading across his cheeks, Sanha smiled brilliantly.

“Cheeky,” he repeated, “but you still love me.”

The blush just intensified, but Minhyuk didn't deny it. He instead leaned in for another kiss, but he jerked back when the small bell above their front door sounded out, signifying a new customer. He spun, clearing his throat and pretending to be calm and collected, but Sanha knew otherwise. He would keep it to himself for now, and so he hopped off the counter to greet the customer.

“Welcome to – oh, Jinwoo?”

The man in front of him looked worried and apologetic, and he shot Sanha a nervous smile. “Hey, Sanha.”

“I thought you were at work!” Sanha exclaimed. “Why are you here?”

“Lunch break,” Jinwoo responded, and he gestured toward the back door. “Is Myungjun, um...?”

Minhyuk caught on and nodded his head. Jinwoo's face fell, and so the boy quickly added, “He won't be too much longer. It's just one small puppy, and he's already been in there for a little while, so it'll be another minute or two.” He reached into the bakery's display case and pulled out a muffin. “Here, try this. Sanha made these this morning, so they're still fresh.”

Jinwoo didn't seem to think twice before taking a bite, and as he chewed, he slowly spoke. “I just...I need to talk to Myungjun, and maybe you can tell him I'm here to hurry him along-”

“You know he'll just get too excited and lose concentration. How is Sanha's muffin, though? He worked hard-”

“It's good. Good job, Sanha.” Jinwoo nodded in Sanha's direction, but Sanha really didn't feel the gratitude. No matter, because it looked as if Jinwoo was already regretting his own attitude and the earlier fight, and all Sanha wanted was to see the two of them make up. “But I acted like a jerk and I think I shouldn't have fussed at Myungjun for being worried about me-”

“This is sounding awfully familiar,” Minhyuk mumbled, running a hand down his face. “Jinwoo, just chill out, okay? Myungjun will be done soon.”

And he was; within the next five minutes (in which Jinwoo did _not_ chill out), Myungjun had completed his task. The man with an excited, barking puppy hurried out of the bakery, bowing to anyone he passed, and Myungjun himself appeared after him. When his eyes landed on Jinwoo, they widened, and he blinked owlishly.

Jinwoo scrambled up from his seat, the other half of the muffin ignored, as he gazed at his boyfriend. “Myungjun-”

He needn't say anymore. Myungjun seemed to understand, and he ran at him quickly, jumping into his arms. Jinwoo, used to Myungjun's affection (and Sanha had seen enough of it to know that Jinwoo really _was_ used to that sort of behavior), acted quickly, wrapping his arms around the older man and planting kisses on any part of his face he could reach.

“Disgusting,” Minhyuk murmured, a clear contrast to Sanha's giddiness. He reached over for his spatula, hitting at the two magic users. “Don't do this in the dining hall of my bakery,” he complained.

“No one's even here!” Sanha announced. “Just let them have their moment.”

Except, when it stretched on to _three_ moments, even Sanha was pulling them apart. “You can't just make out and expect everything to be fine!” he whined, forcing Myungjun to sit _across_ from Jinwoo. “You need to talk it out! And Jinwoo needs to be back to work soon, anyway!”

“It's all worked out!” Myungjun replied. “Jinwoo knows I'm sorry-”

“And Myungjun knows that I'm sorry,” Jinwoo completed the sentence, staring lovingly at his boyfriend. “I can tell. We don't even need to talk.”

Minhyuk gagged as he moved his hands from Jinwoo's shoulders, convinced they wouldn't start trying to kiss each other again. “Gross,” he fussed. “Sanha, if we ever get like that, you need to punch me in the face, alright?”

Sanha giggled. He would be far too embarrassed to kiss Minhyuk _like that_ , but he hoped one day down the road, they would be disgusting and cute and proud to smooch in public. He wouldn't mind it too much, and Myungjun and Jinwoo's willingness to show off their _own_ relationship inspired him to do the same, too.

“I do have to go back to work, though,” Jinwoo said, glancing over at the clock on the wall. “I just...I needed to apologize. I needed to let you know that I love you, Myungjun, and I'm so sorry I didn't try to talk about your concerns.”

“I'm sorry I tried to ruin your first day.” Myungjun sighed and stood from his seat. Jinwoo followed suit. “Can...can you call me, though?”

“For what?”

“Anything. Just...” Myungjun grabbed onto Jinwoo's hands swinging them back and forth, then offered his boyfriend a soft smile. “Call me, okay?”

Jinwoo grinned, then planted one last kiss on Myungjun's cheek. “Okay,” he whispered. “I'm going to call you twenty times, then.”

“God, not that much, Jinwoo. Dongmin might murder you if you're on the phone the entire time.” Myungjun slapped his shoulder lightly and began to shove him out of the door. “Go on, my hard-working boyfriend! Go make some money and come home and I'll prepare you dinner and then we'll watch a movie and...and I love you.”

“I love you, too, Myungjun.” Jinwoo was leaning in for another kiss before Minhyuk reached over to give him a final shove, shutting the door behind him quickly.

“Either you two get a room,” he whined as Myungjun waved Jinwoo off, “or I'm banning him from stepping a single _foot_ inside our shop.”

Once Jinwoo had disappeared from view, Myungjun gave a haughty huff. No trace of his original sadness was shown, and he planted his hands onto his hips, trying to seem authoritative and important to two younger boys who were much taller than he was. “ _I'm_ the one with my name on the papers. This is _my_ shop. You two are just measly employers.”

“Yeah? And who else will put up with dead creatures always coming through? Isn't it a health hazard?” And, just to make sure, Minhyuk spun and pointed a finger at Sanha. “Don't you dare tell your parents it's a health hazard, though; especially not your dad.”

Sanha mimed zipping his lips shut and gave Minhyuk a thumbs-up.

“I could probably do it all myself!” Myungjun exclaimed. “I'm not as helpless as you two children are.”

At least, Sanha thought as Myungjun ran around the shop, ensuring all of his plants were taken care of, things were back to normal. And, sure, with Myungjun alert and watching them, he couldn't actually sit on the counter and kiss Minhyuk anymore.

But the stolen glances and touches and flirty winks were more than enough.

(“Hyuk?” Sanha whispered when Myungjun had gone to work his magic for a new client. “Will we ever get into fights like Myungjun and Jinwoo?”

Minhyuk peeked around at the closed back door, then gave Sanha's lips a small peck, “Well,” he murmured, “we're not morons, so no. We won't.”)

 

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey inspired by [parkjinchu's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/parkjinchu/pseuds/parkjinchu) work, [stay with me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11572947) (which is, ironically, inspired by my work, which is inspired by mary's love and support). aka, read stay with me. i read it daily. it's my cleanser.
> 
> classes start tomorrow! idk what this means, but possibly not as many fic updates. however, im hopeful the next shifter chapter will pop up sometime this week! i'll definitely be working on it starting tomorrow (destressing after classes, bc it hasnt even started and im already tired of it). meanwhile, catch up with me on tumblr [@vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)!
> 
> send me jefferswag bills


End file.
